From the Outside In
by Mikejasond
Summary: The best story ever! A girl named Katana and her brother Saki have some YYHrelated adventures, involving Yusuke & his crew. Blatantly ripped off from From the Inside Out, but lovingly done so.


**From the Outside In.**

The Author says: Hello everyone! This is my first story on fanfiction...it may not start out good, and it's not getting much better but please don't flame me…reviews are cool I suppose. They make me squeal with joy sorta….. There's not much to say about this. It's the first chapter, I'm just introducing the story. Enjoy!

_Riiiing….Riiiing…._

What the hell was that?

_Riiing….Riiing…_

_Riiing…Riiiing…Riing…_

A girl turned over in her sleep, muttering incoherently.

_Riing Riing riing riing riing riing riing riing banana phooooooone……._

Argh, her lame wolf demon of a brother (she called him that sometimes ironically…it was a term of affection….) was watching lame flash animations again on their computer…

The girl's eyes snapped open as she tried to grab the computer and throw it across the room. But realized that it wasn't even in the room and it was too heavy even if it was….so she just shouted to nobody in particular "Argh! I'm awake! I'm AWAKE!" for no particular reason. She rolled onto the floor and her black hair was a mess…but that made sense since she was just sleeping. What didn't make sense was the fact that she had yellow eyes…she had always wondered about that…but since her brother had purple hair it didn't strike high on her weird list.

"KATANA! TURN THAT THING OFF!" A male voice shouted from the other room. The girl, Katana, got to her senses and wondered why her brother was telling her to turn off the computer when he was the one listening to it. She slammed her fist on the floor, pretending it was her brother's head. As she tried to untangle herself from her blankets, her brother appeared in the doorway. He was three years older than she, with dark purple hair and yellow eyes stood out against his pale skin, so much like her own (which I have to admit does not make very much sense. I mean he had purple hair AND yellow eyes…and not to mention the grammar…oh god the grammar…) She smiled tiredly…if that is possible. Together, they've been through so much crap, it's hard to ever get mad at him, even if he ever transformed into a wolf demon and killed their father (hypothetically of course…). Katana groaned.

"Having fun?" Saki asked, leaning against the door frame, amused. Katana scrunched up her nose, while grining tiredly. "You know, you better hurry up and get ready."

"Ready…? For what?"

Saki rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you? _Hello!_ You've got school today."

Katana pushed some strands of black hair behind her ears, while scrunching up her nose, and grinning tiredly. "School?"

"Yes. School. That place where all the Kurama fangirls live…" He nodded his head slowly, making sure she got the point, because apparently she was too dumb to get it otherwise.

Katana cursed under her breath (she does that a lot). "Oh. When does it start?"

He flicked his gaze over to the watch on his wrist. (instead of flicking his wrist and his watch up to his gaze) "In 10."

"10…what?"

"Hours."

"10…hours?"

"MINUTES YOU RETARD!"

"Oh…" she paused. "SHIT!" (told you she does it a lot). Katana stumbled to her feet, while pushing some strands of black hair behind her ear, scrunching her nose, and grinning tiredly as she hurried to her closet, throwing it open with such force that it slammed into the wall behind it. Saki laughed his head off, turning around and heading into the kitchen as she threw her school uniform on in such a hurry, cursing to herself (what a vulgar person) for sleeping too late. She pushed past him as she gathered up her shoes and grabbed an Eggo that sat on the counter for some reason. Food does that sometimes in her house.

"Hey! Leggo my Eggo!" Saki protested. Katana shoved the Eggo in her mouth and shrugged.

"No." Katana said (before swallowing, that rude person….) as she grabbed her bag, along with the sheet that explained her schedule and her locker number and ran into the door painfully.

"You look nice." Saki said, smirking at the blue skirt and top the girls at this school had to wear (and he also likes watching people run into doors painfully).

"Sakiiii, you know I don't like this thing..." Katana whined, managing to play-punch her brother in the face (some blood came out…apparently she did it to hard) before bolting out the door.

"I'm don't like you, so don't bother coming home!" Saki called after her. Katana waved her middle finger in an answer as she took off down the road…which is kinda weird because I thought she lived in an apartment complex… "Have fun little sis!"

Katana arrived at the school just in time. There were still people hanging around in the hallways, so she figured she wasn't late... She sighed in relief and looked down at her schedule.

"What the…?" She stared down at her paper in disbelief. This wasn't her schedule…it was a damn advertisement, most likely from those adult magazines Saki had gotten yesterday. Somehow she must have grabbed the advertisement instead of her schedule by mistake (okay maybe it wasn't a mistake…she kinda wanted to see those magazines. "DAMMIT!" (CURSING AGAIN!) She yelled as she threw her paper down on the floor, while stumbling to her feet, pushing some strands of black hair behind her ear, scrunching her nose, and grinning tiredly. People stopped and stared at her oddly (they do that a lot) as she jumped up and down on it angrily. "Ahh, now what?" She growled to herself.

"Excuse me…"

Katana turned and saw a boy, a year younger than she. "What is it?" She said a bitter edge in her voice.

"Do you need any help?" He asked. Katana looked at the boy and started beating him up for no apparent reason. She afterwards wondered why she did that.

"That was nice," said a voice. Katana looked around and saw a boy with black hair and brown eyes in a green jumpsuit. "Ka-_pow_! Right outta there!" He grinned.

"Yeah I do that a lot…and some people don't like me for some reason…" She shook her head, a little dazed. "Who are you, anyways?" Katana asked.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi." He said with a grin, putting his hands on his hips like a model.

"Katana. Katana Ikafoo." She said. This kid was a little cocky, but she talked to him instead of beating him up like the nice kid who asked if she wanted help

"Well, Katana, I don't think I've ever seen you before. You new here?" Katana nodded. "I feel sorry for ya. Now you have to be friends with me and my buds and we're gonna ruin your personal life, emotionally tie you down to this dumb town, and try to kill your brother." The bell rang and kids stumbled past each other to their classes. "See ya." He waved as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Katana asked.

"Me? I'm going on the roof. To sleep." Yusuke yawned and grinned.

"Wait, Yusuke," she called after him, finding his statement completely normal and not unusual in the slightest. He turned and cocked his head. "Where's the main office?"

"Oh, there? I don't really know... It's a big school…I get lost sometimes…my friend Kurama has a map though…if you pretend to be his girlfriend for a few chapters he'll tell you." Yusuke explained with a cocky grin.

"Girlfriend? Oh… I had one of them once." She raised an eyebrow.

He grinned, nodding. "That's wierd."

Katana smiled. "Yeah. Thanks anyways..."

"No problem-o. See you around."

Katana headed down the hallway aimlessly

"How may I help you?" A secretary greeted her as she walked around uncertainly.

Katana shifted her feet, a little awkward. "Uh, well…I lost my schedule and I can't find the main office…oh and some weird kid came up to me and tried to get me to go out with his friend.."

"Oh, no problem. And this is the main office. Your name, please?" The secretary-lady asked her.

Katana blinked. "Oh…um…Katana Ikafoo."

The secretary-lady clacked noisily on her computer. "Oh, are you new here?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and handed her a sheet of paper, along with a tinier slip. "There's your schedule, along with a pass to detention. That's for being late! Have a good day!" She smiled in that annoying, I got you in trouble, haha, way as Katana left the office.

_Good day…Yeah. _She thought. Already this day was screwed up. She sighed.

According to the newly-printed schedule, she had to go up the stairs to Science. She sighed for about the millionth time that day and ascended a flight of stairs. She stood in front of the classroom door, pausing for only a moment before walking away. She then realized that that was her class so she walked back and went inside.

"…so that's the rules of—" The teacher looked at the door, startled. "Oh, a door. Hello." Katana walked over and asked him why he was talking to the door. "Are you the new student here?" When Katana nodded, he laughed and said. "Well then I'm not going to tell you…ha ha… Go sit in the worst seat in the class." He cleared his throat. "Class, this is…." He looked at her for help with her name.

"Katana." She said, looking at the class.

"Katana, class, class, this is Katana." He introduced quickly. "She's new here, so please make fun of her and steal her lunch money" He turned to her. "I'm Mr. Kertai. I'm the meanest and most annoying teacher in the school, who hates new kids, and you have me, because your new and every other teacher was taken."When Katana was seated, he began the lesson again from the very beginning so that way all of the other kids would get annoyed and hate Katana. Katana tried to pay attention, but the students in the classroom kept looking back at her and whispering profanities. She ended up just blocking them out, watching the skies out the window.

The bell rang many minutes later, and Katana gratefully got up and walked out of the classroom. As she left, she heard Mr. Kertai say, "Darn n00bsz!"

Katana headed down the hallway, hating the uniform she, along with every other girl, had to wear. It was a skirt! How long has it been since she wore a skirt? The only skirts in her house were Sakis but she usually didn't like talking about that. She groaned and looked at her schedule again. _Grrr._ This was going to be a long day, mostly because she had two hours of detention for being late.

To her surprise, somehow Katana made it to lunch. For some reason she kept getting weird stares. What was wrong with her? Was she that odd-looking or something? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that there were sixteen cheeseburgers that she bought. She spotted that guy in the green suit…Yusuke, his name was, wasn't it? As she approached, she saw he was sitting with another guy (a little too close for comfort), with a blue suit and ugly orange lumpy hair. Yusuke looked up and smiled. Not wanting to pry into is personal secrets, she tried to walk away.

"Hey…Katana, right?" Yusuke said. As Katana nodded, he motioned to an empty seat right across from him. She sat down.

"Who's that, Urameshi?" The orange-haired one asked.

"No, it's Katana, not Urameshi." Yusuke said. He swiveled his chair. "So, Katana. How do you like the school?"

"I don't know…everyone likes to stare a lot." Katana said. Yusuke laughed.

"Well, that's probably 'cause you're eating sixteen cheeseburgers." Yusuke said.

That was a weird answer. "Why?" Katana asked.

"'Cause most people eat twelve!" Yusuke cried.

"Urameshi, I'll be friends with you no matter how many burgers you eat." Kuwabara said as he ate some of his sandwich

"She's KATANA…not Urameshi…you idiot!" Yusuke said. Katana watched them both as they got into a hug. She cracked a smile and ate some pizza. Suddenly she noticed how all the kids at the lunch room were all carefully trying to avoid Yusuke and his table. Why was that? First the staring…

"Everyone thinks we're weird because we are dating. But, there is nothing wrong with that…once in school, some weird girl named Shanzors said that doesn't mean anything! ." Kuwabara explained Katana's unsaid question.

"I'm so wierd, everyone fears me." Yusuke said proudly. Katana snorted.

"What?" Yusuke said, looking at Katana.

"Nothing."

"Riiight, so, where'd you move in from?" Yusuke asked, stealing a potato chip from Kuwabara and stuffing it in his mouth and then spitting it back out into the bag.

"Ah, not far from here. Maybe about fifteen minutes away? Well..I mean it's fifteen minutes back but going there it takes hours." Katana said, looking up at him.

"Do you miss it?"

"No, not really. My father was an abusive jerk." Katana said, rubbing her temples.

"Oh…cool." Yusuke took another one of Kuwabara's chips.

"Yeah." Katana said, nodding her head. She watched as Yusuke stuffed yet another saliva-covered chip into the bag.

Kuwabara thrust the chips into his mouth.

"That was gross." Yusuke said, blinking. Katana laughed. Kuwabara sighed and muttered angrily, spitting the chips back onto his tray.

"Yusuke." An adult voice said. Katana looked up and saw an old man with a suit.

"Ah, hey Mr. Principal. What's up?"

"You've been skipping classes again to sleep on the roof." He looked up to the ceiling, showing everybody where he was sleeping

"Yeah, so?"

"I dunno…just wanted to make sure you knew.." The principal said, sighing. He then left

"Maybe I don't want to know." Yusuke said,

Katana didn't get what that meant so she ignored the conversation.

"All right, Im going to the bathroom." Yusuke sighed and got up. He waved to Yusuke (he waved to himself?) and Kuwabara. "See you guys later." Katana waved back as he walked off with Mr. Takatakataka.

"Heh heh…Yusuke's in the bathroom again." Kuwabara said. Just then, the bell rang. Katana got up and looked at her schedule, seeing she had English next.

"See you Kuwabara. I got English." Katana said. Kuwabara nodded.

"Okay, bye Urameshi!"

"IM NOT URAMESHI!" Said katana

He turned, just remembering something. "After school I'm gonna get Yusuke and some friends and we're gonna buy some guns and hold up the arcade. Why don't you come with?" Kuwabara asked. Katana shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Katana smiled.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

_Reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiew_


End file.
